


Acceptance

by AmberBrown



Series: Earning Their Keep [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: " ‘I told you that after we slept together, it wouldn’t have an effect on our relationship,’ d’Artagnan said, as he finally calmed down a little and was able to string a sentence together, ‘well, I think it has had an effect…I love Constance, and I am enjoying being with her again…but I want to sleep with you again.’Aramis tried to hide the shocked expression the statement elicited, he knew he had failed from the look on d’Artagnan’s face. He felt devastated, the conflicted feelings that d’Artagnan had were his fault. They had both been willing participants in the sex, but Aramis knew that both times he was leading the young man. Helping him and guiding him. Had he somehow corrupted his friend? "D'Artagnan has a tough time dealing with feelings that have been awoken in him. Aramis tries to help, but has his own feelings to deal with.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't intended to write another part to this story...and yet somehow I have.
> 
> If you have not read the previous parts...  
> Aramis and d'Artagnan were held captive and raped, Aramis, who is bisexual, helped d'Artagnan through the ordeal. They escaped and sought solace with each other to recover. Each man thinks that they will be fine afterwards but it is not quite that easy.

Chapter One

Aramis thought he was awake, he did not think he was dreaming. There was definitely someone curled against his back, tucked in like they belonged there. He was sure he was not lying on a bed with one of his lovers. He was sure he was lying on his bed roll in a copse of trees a short distance from the road. And he was sure the person who had their hand resting on his hip was d’Artagnan. He was also sure d’Artagnan was aroused. Aramis could feel the arousal pressing against the back of his leg, even more so when the young man began to push his hips forward slightly.

Aramis wondered if d’Artagnan was asleep and perhaps thought he was in bed with Constance. But when d’Artagnan began to murmur his name and not hers, he knew he had to put a stop to the young man’s behaviour. 

‘D’Artagnan,’ he said softly, not wishing to startle his friend. He gently lifted the wandering hand from his hip and twisted himself to lie on his back and look at d’Artagnan.

The young musketeer slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before focusing on Aramis. They looked at each other for a few seconds, Aramis could almost read the young man’s mind as he realised what he had done. D’Artagnan’s eyes opened wide, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. He scrambled away a few feet before standing. 

‘I…um…’

D’Artagnan turned and walked away from Aramis hurriedly. Aramis watched him go. He could not work out what had caused d’Artagnan to behave as he had. As far as he was aware what had happened between them was a one off. 

They had been taken captive by a group of sadistic men who had raped them both, in the aftermath both men had found the thought of sex as an enjoyable experience eluded them. D’Artagnan had asked Aramis to have sex with him to help dispel the horror of the assault. When Aramis found he could still not move on d’Artagnan, in what Aramis thought was an incredibly selfless act, had offered to sleep with him in return. 

Now Aramis wondered if d’Artagnan was perhaps not as recovered as they both thought. This assignment was the first they had been on since the attack. It was a routine message delivery and the road was a well-used one, the chances of anything untoward occurring were minimal. Their relationship since the assault had changed, Aramis had thought it had changed for the better. They were good friends before but now had a kinship, an unpleasant one admittedly, that united them. 

Aramis thought that after they had slept together d’Artagnan would go back to Constance and be happy. Was what had just happened a reaction to them being alone again? Had d’Artagnan accidently turned in his sleep and moved closer to him? 

When d’Artagnan returned Aramis decided he would play along with the young man. If he wanted to pretend nothing had happened Aramis would not mention it. The young man had clearly been very embarrassed and might not want to mention the incident again. But if he wanted to talk, Aramis would listen. 

MMMM

D’Artagnan did not return to the camp for a couple of hours, Aramis was beginning to worry when the young man walked back and sat on the opposite side of the small camp fire that Aramis was tending to. Aramis watched d’Artagnan as he gathered his thoughts.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said without making eye contact, ‘I don’t know why that happened. I was…dreaming…I.’

‘It’s OK,’ replied Aramis trying to keep his voice calm.

‘It’s not OK, I…since we…I’ve had these…feelings…I want to…’

Aramis wondered where d’Artagnan was going with his stumbling words. The young musketeer was trying to tell him something, but was struggling.

‘I told you that after we slept together, it wouldn’t have an effect on our relationship,’ d’Artagnan said, as he finally calmed down a little and was able to string a sentence together, ‘well, I think it has had an effect…I love Constance, and I am enjoying being with her again…but I want to sleep with you again.’

Aramis tried to hide the shocked expression the statement elicited, he knew he had failed from the look on d’Artagnan’s face. He felt devastated, the conflicted feelings that d’Artagnan had were his fault. They had both been willing participants in the sex, but Aramis knew that both times he was leading the young man. Helping him and guiding him. Had he somehow corrupted his friend?

MMMM

‘D’Artagnan, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you felt this way…I…would never have agreed to sleep with you if I had known this would happen.’

D’Artagnan realised Aramis was blaming himself for what had happened, which was not something he wanted. Aramis had helped him to overcome one of the most horrific things that had happened to him. If the marksman had not been with him to help him thought the rape and to help him recover he would probably still be a broken man. 

‘No, Aramis, please don’t blame yourself. You did not in any way coerce me to sleep with you, either time. Remember it was me who asked you the first time and me who suggested it the second time. I didn’t know that afterwards I would find myself wanting more…ever since…I’ve wanted to recapture that moment when you touched me and made me feel so good.’

D’Artagnan watched as Aramis looked away trying to gather his thoughts. He waited, wondering what his friend would say.

‘D’Artagnan we can’t. It would be…strange. I’ve sleep with a couple of the other men in the garrison, but I’m not close to either of them, I would not consider them friends. You are one of my best friends, we work together most of the time. I would die for you, but I cannot have you as a lover. I’m sorry.’

Aramis looked away again, he had struggled to speak, the emotion evident in his voice. They both sat in silence for a few minutes before Aramis stood up and began to pack away his bed roll and prepare his saddle to continue their journey. 

Slowly d’Artagnan stood and began his own preparations. Neither man spoke as they rode back to Paris. 

MMMM

The two weeks since d’Artagnan had confessed his feelings to Aramis had been difficult. The young man had avoided him as much as possible, clearly still embarrassed at what had happened and possibly annoyed that Aramis had firmly told him nothing further could happen. 

They had performed their duties as usual, both men acting, as far as possible in their normal manner so as not to alert either Athos or Porthos to the incident. Aramis wondered if Athos suspected, the swordsman had not mentioned anything, but Aramis had noticed him watching them both a few times. The dynamics of their group would be changed if Aramis were to allow anything to happen between d’Artagnan and himself. They were a close-knit group and Aramis was not about to let that change. D’Artagnan had managed to wheedle his way in and had found his place with little difficulty, they had accepted him as one of their own, it was as if he was meant to be there.

Aramis would be the first to admit, to no one but himself, that he had fantasied about sexual encounters with each of them on more than one occasion. But that is what they were; fantasies. He would never dream of even suggesting anything to any of them. 

But when he had been with d’Artagnan, both times, it had been for both of their well-being. He knew there was a chance something like this would happen, but he had dismissed it as a faint possibility. Now he realised what they had done had been a mistake, whilst he had enjoyed it and found the experience to be a tonic to his own demons now he wished they had not even entertained the idea.

He had watched d’Artagnan talking to Bardet, a man he had slept with a couple of years ago. Bardet was discreet, but it was known amongst the garrison that he slept with men on occasion. Aramis only hoped d’Artagnan was not going to seek solace with another musketeer. He did not think he wanted to know that any kind of liaison of that sort was going on after he had altered the young man when he thought he was helping him. 

Surely d’Artagnan had become confused, he had never shown any inclination towards other men before, only being interested in Constance. The emotional turmoil of the last few weeks had affected him. Perhaps he would return to his normal self in time. 

Bardet was giving d’Artagnan directions. But to where? Aramis curiosity was peaked, something, some inner sixth sense was telling him that d’Artagnan was about to put himself in danger. And Aramis felt responsible.

MMMM

Bardet had told d’Artagnan that there was a tavern where he could find what he wanted. The conversation had been quite guarded with both men dancing around the question that d’Artagnan had wanted to ask. Bardet had not wanted to outwardly say that he had slept with other men and d’Artagnan did not want to say that he wanted to. Bardet had made it very clear that he was not interested in d’Artagnan but had pointed him in the direction of the tavern.

D’Artagnan felt awkward walking towards the tavern, he had taken off his uniform, not wishing to draw attention to himself, he had even relieved himself of most of his weapons. His need to be with a man had become all consuming. He wanted to feel the way he had felt with Aramis when he had touched him. The man had kissed him and touched him and made him feel so good. He loved Constance, but she did not satisfy the desire that Aramis had awoken in him. And, if he could not find what he wanted with Aramis, he would have to find it elsewhere, even if it meant paying for the privilege. 

He walked down the steps into the main room of the tavern. It was dimly lit; the only women were serving girls who flitted about with wine between the tables. Some men were openly flirting with one another, d’Artagnan could not believe what he was seeing. He slowly made his way towards an empty table unsure what he should do. He watched as two men kissed passionately before one took the other by the hand and they left the room, breaking off contact as they reached the door. 

He wondered if he looked like a startled deer, he certainly felt like one. He was trying not to stand out but was afraid he did. An overweight man approached him and leered, d’Artagnan must have been unable to hide his dislike for the man as he frowned and walked away obviously annoyed. 

Another man, about the same age as Aramis sauntered over, he slipped into the chair opposite d’Artagnan without an invitation. The man was handsome, and appeared to know it.

‘I’ve not seen you here before,’ he said.

‘I’ve not been before.’

‘First time? I’m very good with innocent young men, let me help you. What would you like to do?’

‘Not my first time,’ replied d’Artagnan as he glanced around the room again, he realised the slightly oily man in front of him was probably the cleanest, least worrying man in the tavern. There were older men who appeared to be ogling the young men and scruffy creepy looking individuals who appeared to be one step away from the criminal classes. 

‘I want to be fucked, but I want it to feel good,’ said d’Artagnan deciding that if he was going to pay for sex he might as well be direct with the man.

The man smiled, ‘oh I can make you feel amazing.’

Not as amazing as he had felt after Aramis had touched him. No one would be able to make that happen again thought d’Artagnan.

D’Artagnan reached for his money bag when the man put his hand out, as he was about to drop the coins into the man’s hand a shout from the doorway caused everyone to look over. 

‘Red Guard. The Red Guard are coming.’

Panic swept through the room. Men scrambled to get out, a couple of tables were knocked over, the landlord yelled at the men to be careful, one of the serving girls screamed when she was knocked to the ground. 

D’Artagnan was filled with terror. If he was caught, here, there would be no one who could help him. His brothers would be unable to get him out of this trouble. He moved with the rest of the men in the tavern towards the doors, carried along on a wave of fear.

He was at the back of the group as they spilled out onto the streets, ahead of him he saw a line of Red Guard approaching.

There was no escape.

MMMM


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Aramis followed discreetly, he kept to the edges of the road and ducked into doorways or behind carts whenever d’Artagnan checked behind him. The young man looked behind frequently, he was obviously worried about being followed. When Aramis had noticed d’Artagnan had removed his pauldron and all his weapons except for one dagger before leaving the garrison, he wanted to know where the young man was going.

When he walked into the tavern Aramis understood. D’Artagnan was going to pay for sex. Aramis hated himself, he must have driven his friend to this. Why had he not insisted they talk again? Why had d’Artagnan not talked to him again? Aramis realised he had driven d’Artagnan to this, to putting his life on the line so that he could sate his urge.

He knew he could not go into the tavern as he was, he was obviously a soldier and he did not want to be recognised in a place like that. He would have to wait for d’Artagnan to re-emerge. 

His usual awareness had clearly been affected by his worry for d’Artagnan as he did not notice the man that had approached him from behind. He found himself pushed hard into the wall, the man, bigger and broader than him, able to keep him pinned there with little effort.

The man pushed Aramis into the wall, his hands on the marksman’s shoulders. The man pushed with his groin rubbing himself into Aramis.

‘Why ain’t you come to see me? It’s been months,’ said the man, his stale breath on Aramis’ cheek as he tried to turn away.

The man grabbed Aramis under the chin and forced his head around to look at the man.

‘Get off me Damon,’ said Aramis with the full knowledge that his voice was not calm, that he was not able to keep a slight hint of fear from it. 

He had slept with Damon several times; the Red Guardsman had been good. They had enjoyed their times together to begin with, but over time Damon’s proclivities had changed. The man had become violent, the last time they were together he had struck Aramis hard enough to leave a visible bruise on his cheek that he had had to lie about to his friends afterwards. 

Damon was tracing his finger over Aramis’ lips, ‘I’ve missed this mouth on my cock, you were a terrific lay, you know that don’t you?’

‘What do you want?’

Damon leaned in closely, their lips not quite touching, Aramis did not try to move away, he knew that would encourage the vile man.

‘If you was thinking about going in there,’ Damon nodded his head slightly towards the tavern, ‘I’d think twice. It’s about to be raided. The Cardinal wants to send a message to all the sinners,’ he paused and pressed his groin forward again, ‘the Red Guard, we’re gonna go hunt us some sinners…now for old times’ sake I’m gonna let you go, make yourself scares.’

D’Artagnan was in there. Aramis must have given something away to Damon who was looking at him curiously.

‘Please, Damon, give me five minutes. I’ll pay you, hold the guard off for five minutes…’

‘Pay me?’

‘I have some money…’

Aramis realised what he had just done.

‘I’ll ‘old off me men for five minutes, you can leave by the alleyway on the south side, no one will be guarding it ‘til I get there…you got someone in there?’

Aramis did not respond.

‘But you ain’t paying me with money…I’ll be seeing you for your payment next week,’ Damon leaned in and forcefully kissed Aramis, who did not reciprocate.

The big man let the marksman go and walked back the way he had come. Aramis did not wait, he rushed towards the tavern.

The men in the tavern must have been warned, they were exiting the building rapidly, as Aramis approached he could hear the sound of the Red Guard arriving. Frantically he searched the faces for the familiar sight of his friend. D’Artagnan, who looked terrified, was at the back of the group. Aramis circled around and grabbed him from behind, not giving the young man a chance to respond. He dragged him away and down the side of the tavern.

‘Aramis…’

‘Not now, there’s no time. Keep moving.’

As they hurried along the alleyway Aramis could hear shouts and some screams as the men that were not able to outrun the Red Guard were arrested. Their fate was sealed, it was unlikely they would be able to escape.

MMMM

Aramis had a firm grip on d’Artagnan’s arm, he was being marched along the street towards Aramis’ rooms. D’Artagnan did not resist the marksman who had not spoken again, a look of fury in his eyes. The fear of being caught had been replaced by the worry of what Aramis was going to do.

They reached Aramis’ rooms. Aramis opened the door, pushed d’Artagnan through and propelled him towards the stairs. The landlady appeared at the door to her parlour. 

‘I hope you’re not planning on letting that young man stay the night?’ she said with a coquettish grin.

‘Madam, this young man will not be staying with me. I understand your rules and I do not intend to break them.’

‘Wouldn’t be the first time…’

‘Madam, he is not staying, but you may hear me raising my voice to him as I am about to give him a firm lecture on the cruelties of this life. I apologies in advance for any disturbance this may cause to you.’

Aramis walked across the small hall and ushered d’Artagnan up the stairs and into his rooms. He locked the door behind them.

D’Artagnan turned and was about to speak but found himself being pushed back to sit in a chair. Aramis was fuming, he stepped back a couple of paces and after a couple of shaking breaths spoke firmly with barely controlled anger.

‘Do you know, how much danger you just put yourself in. That was the most idiotic thing you have done since I have known you. You’re impetuous at times, you’re young, I can forgive that. But what you just did, going there, was so monumentally stupid I’m not sure I actually know you…Look at me…do you know what they do to men like me, like us, if we are found out? Do you know that there is no sympathy? A child stealing bread to eat will get some sympathy, a woman who fights back at an abusive husband will get some sympathy. It might not make a difference when it comes to a sentence being passed down, but they will get sympathy. We do not get that luxury. We are sinning. We are going against the bible. According to them, the uneducated…and the educated…we are evil and should be punished without a second thought…If you had been arrested tonight, there would have been nothing we could have done for you. They would have tried you and executed you and we would not have been able to do anything…I would not have been able to do anything.’

Aramis stopped talking, he was breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. 

‘I’m sorry,’ d’Artagnan managed to say, he looked down at the floor, the realisation of what could have happened washing over him again. He had come very close to being arrested. Aramis had saved him, again. 

He looked back up at Aramis who had managed to calm himself down enough to breath normally again. The marksman moved to sit in the chair opposite d’Artagnan, pulling it closer to him as he did.

‘Why didn’t you come back to me, why didn’t you talk to me…I’m sorry I put you in that position. This is my fault.’

‘No, I chose to go there. I knew it was risky but I…I don’t know why I feel like this. I didn’t…before…but I…’

Aramis watched him for a few minutes. D’Artagnan could not work out what his friend was thinking.

‘I knew I liked men, as well as women, when I first came to Paris, I’d had feeling before then, but it wasn’t until I was here that I acted on them,’ said Aramis, ‘I am sure the inclination was always there, but I had repressed it. Perhaps it’s the same for you?’

‘You think that when we were attacked it made me realise, on some unconscious level, that I want to sleep with men?’

Aramis shrugged, ‘I don’t know, it would explain why you are having a hard time adjusting. But, what we are, is deemed wrong by most people. You have to be careful, d’Artagnan. I don’t want you to be caught.’

D’Artagnan knew Aramis had his best interests at heart. He knew that he would have to be more careful, now that he had accepted who he was. Despite the somewhat dramatic nature of his realisation he felt that a weight had been lifted from him. He vowed to be careful, for Aramis as well as for himself. Although he still wanted to be with Aramis, he understood why he could not. 

MMMM

Aramis had noticed a change in d’Artagnan over the following days. He was not as tense, he seemed to have accepted who he was and gradually became more relaxed about it. They spoke again and d’Artagnan accepted that despite his feelings towards Aramis it was not possible for them to become lovers. D’Artagnan said he valued their friendship too much to jeopardise it, he would look to fulfil his urges elsewhere. Aramis told him he would help him find someone. It would be strange, but it was the only way he could think of to deal with the situation. 

Aramis guessed that due to his age and experience suppressing the reciprocal feeling he had for the young man would be easier. It had taken him a while, but he knew that he wanted to be with d’Artagnan again, and he knew that it was not possible. 

He also knew it would not be possible to renege on the debt he owed to Damon. The guardsman had made a point of catching his eye when they were both at the Palace earlier in the day. As the man had passed him later on he had quietly said ‘tonight’ and winked at him. Aramis had found it difficult to stop a shudder as the disagreeable man sauntered away.

If he did not go to see Damon the man would tell the Cardinal that he had seen Aramis at the tavern. There was also the possibility the hateful man had seen him leaving with d’Artagnan. It would not make any difference that Damon was equally as sinful as he was. The Cardinal would side with his own man and his and d’Artagnan’s lives would be forfeit.

He had left the garrison as quietly as he could, he did not feel like having to come up with a lie as to where he was going. He could have intimated he was off to visit one of his mistresses but then he would be required to behave as if he had been somewhere he wanted to be when he joined his friends the following day. The less they knew the better. 

Aramis intended to do whatever Damon wanted and leave. He did not want to stay with the man any longer than necessary. The guard had rooms in a well-appointed house, the landlord, Aramis suspected, had been granted a few favours by Damon. The guard would not have been able to afford the place otherwise. 

Damon also had his own door on an empty side street, Aramis did not have to use the main entrance to the building. He knocked, the door was opened almost immediately. Damon was smiling, although it was more of a sneer. Aramis wondered how he had ever found the man attractive. 

When they had first fucked it had been a quick rendezvous in a back street, they had both enjoyed it and met several times after that. Damon usually like to be the dominant party, but Aramis had not minded, until the man had become rough. The first time Aramis dismissed it as Damon had been quite drunk, but the second time when Aramis had tried to move away and received a punch for his troubles he had vowed never to see the man again.

And yet here he was standing in the man’s rooms watching as Damon undid his breeches. 

The last time he had stood, unwillingly, in front of a man had been when he and d’Artagnan had been held captive. The memory was brought harshly to the surface of his mind as Damon gestured for Aramis to kneel in front of him. 

‘God, I’ve missed you doing this,’ said Damon as, without a word Aramis had undone the ties on the man’s underclothes and begun to run his hands along the length of the man’s cock, ‘you really are the best fuck I’ve ever had.’

‘Well this is all you’re getting tonight,’ said Aramis as he felt the man’s hands lace into his hair and pull him forward. 

He took the man’s firm cock into his mouth, remembering what he liked, knowing how to bring him to his end quickly. Trailing his tongue across the tip and along one side, then the other, he felt Damon tensing up and begin to thrust himself forward, into Aramis, whilst holding him in place. Aramis was not taking much of a role in the man’s actions, he had merely become the conduit for him to have his fun. 

Keeping a firm hold of Aramis’ head Damon came. Aramis swallowed quickly, trying not to choke. When Damon was done he pushed Aramis away before turning and grabbing a rag to clean himself up. 

Considering the debt paid Aramis got to his feet and turned to go. Damon grabbed him from behind and turned him back. 

‘I ain’t done yet,’ he whispered into Aramis’ ear. 

‘I told you that’s all you’re getting,’ replied Aramis as he tried to shrug out of the bigger man’s hold. 

Damon pulled back his arm and punched Aramis before he had a chance to get away. Aramis crashed to the ground, stunned. Damon kicked him, hard, to the side as he tried to get up.

Aramis gasped for air as Damon hauled him up to stand, his knees buckled, and he found himself being held up by the big man. 

‘You were more fun, when you were willing, why did you change?’

‘I didn’t change, you did,’ Aramis managed to reply as he again tried to release himself from Damon’s firm grip. 

‘Yeah, you got boring…’

Damon dragged Aramis to the door, opened it and threw the marksman out onto the street. 

Unable to maintain his footing Aramis landed sprawled across the cobbles. Damon stepped forward and kicked him again. 

‘I’ll get my fun another way then, beating Musketeers is always encouraged,’ said Damon as he pulled his foot back again.

MMMM


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

When he had seen Aramis leave the garrison the Musketeer was not walking with his usual confidence. D’Artagnan had glanced around, none of the other men had noticed him go, preoccupied with their own activities. 

He followed his friend at a distance, there was something about the way he had walked out that was wrong. They had cleared the air and were now, he had thought, back to their usual selves. Seeing Aramis so obviously worried or possibly apprehensive about something was a concern. 

Aramis walked passed some fine houses, d’Artagnan wondered if his friend was going to meet one of his mistresses. But if that were the case, the marksman would not have left the garrison with a walk akin to a man about to visit the gallows. 

D’Artagnan pushed himself into the shadows as Aramis turned into a side road. He knocked at a door which was opened. The man on the other side ushering Aramis inside. D’Artagnan recognised him as a member of the Red Guard. The man was one of the Red Guardsman who had raided the tavern. 

Several things occurred to d’Artagnan as he watched the man close the door again. When Aramis had rescued him from the tavern the week before, he seemed to know the raid was about to happen and knew which road to take for them to escape. His friend could only have known that from one of the Red Guard. Aramis must have made a deal with the guardsman in order to save d’Artagnan, Aramis was paying a debt, and probably one he was reluctant to pay.

Not wishing to cause his friend any further problems d’Artagnan decided to wait until he left, guessing that he was now doing what Aramis had done the week before, waiting impatiently for his friend to re-emerge. Although he would not be lecturing Aramis afterwards. He would be thanking Aramis and telling him that he should not have put himself in that situation. 

When the door was opened, and his friend was unceremoniously thrown out landing heavily on the ground and not being given the chance to get back up, D’Artagnan decided he would not be waiting any longer. 

He shouted out, and ran across the road towards the man who had started kicking his friend where he lay, curled up trying to prevent the kicks from hitting his body.

The man looked up, he turned and walked away, back into the house firmly closing the door behind him. Aramis remained where he lay. 

D’Artagnan knelt beside him and reached out, Aramis flinched when he was touched. 

‘It’s OK, it’s me. Let me help you. We need to go before he decides to come back.’

Aramis allowed d’Artagnan to help him up, pulling the marksman’s arm across his shoulders and grabbing him firmly around the waist. D’Artagnan took most of the man’s weight as they walked back to his rooms. 

There was no sign of the curious landlady as they made their way up the stairs and into Aramis’ rooms. D’Artagnan took Aramis straight through to his bedroom and pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Aramis had not spoken on the walk and now sat looking at the young man.

‘You don’t need to tell me, I’ve worked it out. You were paying off a debt to him, weren’t you?’

Aramis nodded, ‘he delayed the rest of the Red Guard last week, long enough for me to get you away. We’ve been together a few times in the past, but he got violent, so I stopped seeing him. He wanted paying, but not with money.’

‘I’m sorry,’ said d’Artagnan as he unbuckled Aramis’ doublet and helped him to shrug it off, ‘are you badly hurt?’

‘I don’t think so,’ Aramis looked away, ‘it was a bit like before, with Beaufort…I had to do it…when I refused to do anything more he hit me.’

‘You seem to be making a habit of getting yourself hurt for me…anyone would think you liked me.’

‘I do.’

D’Artagnan, who had been busy pulling Aramis’ boots off paused and looked up.

‘I’ve been trying to deny it, even to myself. But since we were together I can’t stop the thought anymore. I’ve always found you attractive, but before, when I didn’t think you were that way inclined I was able to bury the feeling away but now…I…can’t.’

When d’Artagnan had admitted his feelings to Aramis after the incident when they were camping, and Aramis had firmly told him nothing could happen he had felt awful. Sad that he had been rejected, and embarrassed that he had acted as he had. Now he could see that Aramis was having the same problem. 

‘What do we do?’

‘I honestly don’t know,’ replied Aramis.

MMMM

‘D’Artagnan told me you were ill, that you would be back at the garrison in a couple of days…you do not look ill, Aramis, you look like you have been in a fight…or were attacked.’

Aramis stood aside to let Athos in. He had slept poorly and really did not want to come up with a lie regarding his state of health. He had bruises to his face and could not hide the effect of the bruises to his ribs.

‘Why did d’Artagnan lie on your behalf?’

Aramis sighed and indicated a chair, Athos sat, leaning back his expression expectant. Aramis sat opposite him.

‘May I speak in confidence…it’s regarding d’Artagnan?’

Athos nodded.

‘He’s realised that his inclinations, sexually, are not just towards women. I think, after he was attacked he came to the realisation that he had been supressing it.’

‘Was this before or after you slept with him?’

Aramis could not hide the shock.

‘I guessed a while ago,’ said Athos, ‘I believe it was a part of the healing process for him?’

Aramis took a moment to gather his thoughts, ‘yes. And then a few weeks ago he admitted that he was attracted to me…I told him that nothing could happen…and then he tried to pay for sex.’

Athos looked angry, but allowed Aramis to continue.

‘I followed him, the tavern he went to was raided by the Red Guard, one of whom, I used to see…he gave me the chance to get d’Artagnan away, but he wanted payment for looking the other way.’

‘Is he the one responsible for your current state?’

‘Yes, d’Artagnan followed me and saw him beating me, he brought me back.’

Athos looked away shaking his head, ‘All this because you brushed him off. D’Artagnan could have been arrested and executed and you could have been killed last night.’

‘I didn’t brush him off, I told him it was not possible, it would change us too much.’

‘Aramis,’ said Athos leaning forward, ‘I am not the best person to give advice on this sort of matter, but I can see that you are attracted to him as well. Why do you think it would change our group? You would have to be _very _discreet and not let it get in the way of your duties, but I cannot see why the two of you should not be happy. D’Artagnan still has Constance and you still have your mistresses, and I suspect neither of you would want to give them up. But not accepting who you are is worse, and that _would _affect us.’____

__

____Aramis could not find anything to say. He stared at Athos. The man had given him and d’Artagnan his blessing, he had practically encouraged them to be together._ _ _ _

__

____‘I’ll leave you to your recovery, I will tell Treville and Porthos that you were attacked as you walked home, that you will be back in a couple of days’ time.’_ _ _ _

__

____‘Athos,’ said Aramis quietly as his friend rose to leave, ‘thank you.’_ _ _ _

__

____Athos nodded with a smile and left the marksman alone._ _ _ _

__

____MMMM_ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan watched Aramis stroll towards the stable and wondered why he had subtly caught his eye and indicated for him to follow._ _ _ _

__

____It had been two days before Aramis had felt well enough to return to the garrison. Treville had put him on light duties in the armoury. The bruise on his face was fading but he was still wincing from the injuries to his ribs._ _ _ _

__

____As d’Artagnan slipped into the stables he looked around and saw Aramis standing by the far stall waiting for him._ _ _ _

__

____‘What’s the matter?’_ _ _ _

__

____‘I have a proposition for you,’ replied Aramis with a slightly nervous smile._ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan was confused. They had not spoken since he had put the marksman to bed after he was attacked. They had left each other, slightly melancholy, unable to work out how to deal with their problem._ _ _ _

__

____‘First off, I want to apologies, but Athos knows what happened.’_ _ _ _

__

____‘How?’_ _ _ _

__

____‘He guessed, he visited me, and it was quite obvious I was not ill, you really need to work on your lying,’ Aramis paused, he reached up and put his hand on d’Artagnan’s shoulder, ‘particularly since he thinks we should not try to deny what we are to each other.’_ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan thought for a moment as the realisation of what Aramis had just said dawned on him, ‘so what is your proposition?’_ _ _ _

__

____‘This,’ said Aramis as he pulled d’Artagnan towards him and kissed him._ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan kissed him back, darting his tongue out as he did so. Aramis moved his hands across d’Artagnan’s back and pulled him closer._ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan pushed Aramis backwards against the wall. Aramis gasped as his injured ribs were agitated. As the marksman’s knees buckled d’Artagnan realised what he had done and supported him, lowering him slowly to kneel on the floor, holding his friend up. Aramis took short panting breaths, his eyes screwed shut._ _ _ _

__

____‘Sorry, sorry,’ said d’Artagnan, annoyed at himself for yet again causing his friend pain._ _ _ _

__

____‘We are going to have to be very careful, you know that don’t you?’ said Aramis, his voice slightly muffled as d’Artagnan still had his arms around him._ _ _ _

__

____‘Yes…I understand now. It’s all been a bit of steep learning curve.’_ _ _ _

__

____‘Oh, d’Artagnan,’ said Aramis, leaning back and trying not to wince, ‘I have so much more to teach you…if you will let me?’_ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan smiled and leaned forward to kiss Aramis again, but less energetically, he did not want his lover collapsing completely._ _ _ _

__

____MMMM_ _ _ _

__

____He knocked at the door without hesitation. He was still a little bit nervous, but the anticipation was more welcome this time._ _ _ _

__

____Aramis opened the door, he smiled and stood back to let d’Artagnan in. As he heard the door close behind him and the key turn in the lock he turned to face Aramis. He was about to speak but found his mouth covered by Aramis’ who had stepped up to him and kissed him fully. D’Artagnan reciprocated, darting his tongue out as he did so. Aramis smiled and chuckled, breaking off the kiss as he did so._ _ _ _

__

____‘You’re getting good at that,’ he said as he stepped back._ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan undid his weapons belt and began to work on his doublet buttons. Aramis had wondered off to pour wine, once the glasses were full he sat by the fire and watched d’Artagnan hang his jacket and weapons up._ _ _ _

__

____‘My landlady is away for a few days’ so you don’t need to leave early this time…’_ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan smiled as he took the offered glass of wine, ‘did she really make you sleep with her when she caught you with a man before?’_ _ _ _

__

____‘Yes, it was not pleasant…you’ve seen her…there are few females I do not find attractive, but she is bony, horrible pointed elbows and knees. I was glad when she decided I was no good.’_ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan choked on his wine, ‘how did you manage that?’_ _ _ _

__

____‘It was not easy. I just had to pretend I was no good,’ replied the marksman with mock modesty._ _ _ _

__

____‘Well, I for one would like you to continue being very good, you said you had things to teach me…I want to learn…I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.’_ _ _ _

__

____Aramis smiled and took a sip of his wine before moving from his chair to sit on the rug in front of the fire, he patted the floor beside him, d’Artagnan sat beside him, cross legged, reaching his arm across the marksman’s back. Aramis rested his free hand on d’Artagnan thigh as he leaned into the young musketeer slightly._ _ _ _

__

____‘How are you now, are your ribs still sore?’ asked d’Artagnan as he put his wine glass down and moved his hand to brush Aramis’ hair from his eyes._ _ _ _

__

____‘A lot better than I was, I’m sorry to say I’m still not up to anything too energetic yet, but I’m sure we can find something to fill our time with,’ he said as he slowly moved the hand on d’Artagnan’s thigh along._ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan inhaled sharply when Aramis rubbed across his groin._ _ _ _

__

____‘That’s’ mean,’ he said, his eyes closed enjoying the sensation, ‘I want to do things to you, but I don’t want to hurt you…’_ _ _ _

__

____‘You’ll get plenty of chances for that,’ replied Aramis, turning his head to kiss his lover, ‘now, I take it you would be agreeable to us using the bed this time? I know I would be a lot more comfortable there.’_ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan chuckled, he untangled himself from Aramis and took both their wine glasses through to the bedroom, setting them on the side table. When he realised Aramis had not followed him he returned to the small living room to find Aramis had managed to rise to his knees but no further. He was clinging to the chair, his eyes shut, obviously in pain._ _ _ _

__

____‘Aramis?’ asked d’Artagnan as he hurriedly crossed the room and knelt beside his friend._ _ _ _

__

____‘Sorry, I tried to move too quickly, it’ll pass.’_ _ _ _

__

____‘Perhaps I should go, you’re clearly still too badly injured for this.’_ _ _ _

__

____Aramis grabbed d’Artagnan’s arm, ‘no, I want you to stay, just give me a minute, really it’s not that bad now.’_ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan was not sure, he knew how well Aramis hid injuries. He gently helped the marksman up and walked him through to the bedroom._ _ _ _

__

____‘I really think I should go, you look quite pale,’ d’Artagnan said, unable to hide the concern in his voice._ _ _ _

__

____‘All the more reason for you to stay then,’ said Aramis as he started to untuck his shirt, ‘make sure I’m OK.’_ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan huffed out an exasperated laugh and sat on the edge of the bed to pull off his boots. When Aramis could not contain a wince of pain he looked across and saw the unfortunate marksman trying to pull his shirt off, revealing the brown and yellow bruising that still marked his side._ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan stood and helped Aramis to pull off his shirt, ‘it’s better than it was, I wish you would stop worrying so much.’_ _ _ _

__

____‘At this rate we’re going to end up having a lovers’ tiff,’ said d’Artagnan, ‘you are not ready for this…I will stay, but I am not doing anything energetic with you.’_ _ _ _

__

____Aramis nodded with a slight frown, he looked a little upset. D’Artagnan knelt in front of him and leaned in to kiss him again, Aramis kissed back firmly. The marksman reached down and untucked the younger mans shirt, d’Artagnan broke off their kiss briefly to pull the shirt off. Aramis lightly ran his fingers over d’Artagnan’s chest causing a slight intake of breath as he brushed past each nipple._ _ _ _

__

____‘Take off your breeches, I think we can still have some pleasure without me getting broken in the process,’ said Aramis with a cheeky grin._ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan did not need telling twice, he stood up and unbuttoned his breeches pushing them down and stepping out of them as quickly as he could. He looked up to find Aramis about to stand up to slide his own off. D’Artagnan stepped forwards and gently pushed the older man backwards onto the bed. Aramis leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows watching as d’Artagnan slowly slid his breeches down his legs._ _ _ _

__

____‘Where do you want me?’_ _ _ _

__

____‘Where else? On the bed with me,’ said Aramis as he slowly shuffled around to lie on the bed properly, d’Artagnan joined him wondering what the marksman had planned._ _ _ _

__

____MMMM_ _ _ _

__

____Aramis could not deny that he was not fully fit, he had at least accepted they would not be having sex. But there were other things he could do to give d’Artagnan pleasure. He would take his own pleasure from seeing his new lover pleased._ _ _ _

__

____Once d’Artagnan had lay down beside him he turned on his side, the side that did not hurt, and leaned over to kiss the waiting man. A brief kiss, broken off too soon for d’Artagnan, Aramis could tell by the disappointed look in his eyes._ _ _ _

__

____‘Lie back and shut your eyes,’ said Aramis, he waited for d’Artagnan to do as he was told. The young man eyed Aramis for a few seconds then lay flat on his back and closed his eyes._ _ _ _

__

____Aramis did nothing for a few seconds then very slowly ran his hand across d’Artagnan’s chest, close to the skin but not quite touching it. D’Artagnan was aware of the closeness, his breathing quickened. Aramis smiled as he lightly began to touch the skin of his lovers’ chest. He did not use any pressure, merely brushed his fingers across the skin, paying more attention to any area that elicited a response from the young musketeer._ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan let out a contented hum at the attention he was receiving. Aramis glanced down and noticed the young man’s cock twitch, still trapped within his underclothes. Aramis would attend to that shortly._ _ _ _

__

____Slowly turning himself and desperately trying not to wince, Aramis managed to replace the touch of his hand with his lips. Remembering the places on d’Artagnan’s body that had reacted to the touch of his fingers he kissed and nipped at the skin causing d’Artagnan to arch his back at one point and moan. The response causing Aramis to grin again, he twisted himself over so that he was almost lying across d’Artagnan. The position was a little uncomfortable for him, but as long as his lover did not know he would put up with the pain._ _ _ _

__

____Aramis lay kisses across d’Artagnan’s chest, sucking briefly at each hard nipple before moving up to kiss him on the lips. D’Artagnan reached his arm up and pushed his fingers through the marksman’s unruly hair, kissing back as he did so._ _ _ _

__

____As they kissed, Aramis snaked one hand down the other man’s chest and across his bulging underclothes, eliciting another pleasurable moan. Slowly he pulled at the ties which constrained the hard cock, pushing the fabric aside and sliding his hand in to encircle it._ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan moaned again, the sound smothered by Aramis’ lips on his mouth. Aramis teased d’Artagnan’s cock, he slid his hand along it gently, in a similar fashion to his touch across his lover’s chest. D’Artagnan gasped again as Aramis rubbed his thumb across the slightly weeping tip._ _ _ _

__

____Aramis moved his hand back and forth building a rhythm, causing d’Artagnan to take quick gasping breathes and arch his back again. The young man audibly sighed as he came, panting with the exertion._ _ _ _

__

____The marksman leaned over d’Artagnan again and kissed him before moving back to lay by his side again looking at him with a slight smile on his lips._ _ _ _

__

____‘You look gorgeous when you come.’_ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan flushed with embarrassment._ _ _ _

__

____‘I had my eyes shut last time, I’m sorry I missed it.’_ _ _ _

__

____D’Artagnan swung a playful punch at him pushing him over. Aramis could not contain a hiss of pain as he rolled onto his back. D’Artagnan was leaning over him in seconds, apology and worry etched on his face._ _ _ _

__

____Aramis took a few seconds to work through the pain, ‘I’m fine…I forgive you.’_ _ _ _

__

____‘That’s it though, no more, you need to rest,’ said d’Artagnan firmly._ _ _ _

__

____Aramis rolled his eyes in mock annoyance but remained where he was. He watched as d’Artagnan swung his legs off the bed, he pulled his underclothes off and used them to clean himself up before turning his attention back to Aramis. He looked pointedly at Aramis’ own underclothes, the marksman nodded his ascent. D’Artagnan peeled the final piece of clothing off him and tossed it aside before climbing back on the bed._ _ _ _

__

____‘If you are up for it, I will return the favour in the morning,’ said d’Artagnan sliding his hand down the marksman’s now naked body and brushing over Aramis half hard cock._ _ _ _

__

____‘I think, for you, I will be up for it,’ replied Aramis as he allowed d’Artagnan to arrange himself to lie so that their bodies were touching, his arms enveloping him. D’Artagnan was careful to rest his arms away from the bruising on Aramis’ side, and Aramis loved him for it._ _ _ _

__

____MMMM_ _ _ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. This story has rather run away with itself now. I did not expect to write any more.  
> I have an idea for a fourth part. Damon (who is a bit of a dick) has a vendetta against Aramis (cue some hurt/comfort) and the others rally around to help. It will also include Constance and what she thinks of the whole situation.  
> Anyone interested in that?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no historian, but I can imagine the God fearing folk of the time probably sought out those they considered to be sinners for punishment. (Not that anything has changed - will we ever learn?).


End file.
